Conventional hand tools with an integral body structure do not have a safety design to buffer applied torques, or to indicate the maximum safety scope for the applicable torques, and thus torques are often applied to nuts or bolts in excess of their load capacities causing damage which, in turn, leads to various operational difficulties. The present invention is a device which provides a buffer to the applied torques by its position audio alarm, and by a staggered movement of rods, thereby preventing thereby preventing damage to nuts and bolts (including their threads).